Les Aventures Botaniques de Neviolle Longcul
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Le professeur Neviolle Longcul, botaniste réputé, mène une vie paisible au milieu de ses plantes. Jusqu'au jour où il reçoit la visite d'un mystérieux mage noir... Sous la menace, et avec la promesse d'une large rémunération, Neviolle commence à élaborer une plante magique, tout en plaignant les futures victimes. Mais quel est le véritable plan du diabolique Malfroy ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Malfroy le Fourbe

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici une petite fic parfaitement absurde, qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans l'incroyable Nalou (allez donc lire la fic From Gasgow to London (Sherlock BBC) que nous avons écrite ensemble !), un certain raccourci malheureux et quelques fautes de frappes... Je n'aurai jamais pensé à les appeler Neviolle Longcul et Malfroy sinon, mais au bout d'un moment on s'y fait, rassurez vous !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous en avez envie !**

**Bonne lecture !  
>Flo'wTralala<strong>

* * *

><p>Le professeur Neviolle Longcul, botaniste de renom, menait une vie paisible. Il habitait une petite maison de bois au milieu d'un vaste terrain couvert d'espèces végétales diverses, et une large serre jouxtait sa demeure. L'endroit était calme, loin de toute ville, et lui offrait la douce quiétude dont il avait besoin : Neviolle Longcul n'était pas un homme aventureux. Son caractère était posé, taciturne, et les plantes étaient la seule compagnie qu'il pouvait imaginer supporter.<p>

Il ne souffrait pas de la solitude. Ses heures d'enseignement à Poudlard lui suffisaient en termes de temps passé en société, et il ne lui arrivait que rarement de revoir certains de ses anciens camarades.

Ses journées étaient généralement sans surprise. A l'occasion, une plante carnivore un peu trop gourmande essayait de le déchiqueter, ou une mandragore entrait en crise d'adolescence. Il gérait ces incidents avec calme, sans panique. Ces évènements n'égayaient que peu sa vie passablement monotone, légères poussées d'adrénaline qui lui rappelaient le temps de ses études, quand la guerre contre Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé faisait rage. La nostalgie envahissait alors inévitablement son esprit, et il rêvait de revenir à cette époque, celle où il était encore un jeune sorcier plein d'ambition et de maladresse.

Neviolle Longcul n'était pas un homme heureux. Au fond de lui, enfermée dans un coin sombre de son cœur, une flamme mourante vacillait, souvenir étouffé de ses rêves d'autrefois.

Sa vie n'avait pas été facile, et ses études n'avaient pas porté les fruits qu'il aurait voulus. Le jeune sorcier avait eu la tête farcie d'idées de vengeance et de pouvoir. Mais comment surpasser un mage noir à la puissance presque invaincue, quand on s'appelle Longcul (avouez que ça a moins de panache que « Voldemort »), qu'on est chez Gryffondor et qu'on a deux mains gauches ?

Neviolle avait toujours été inexplicablement fasciné par les forces du mal, jaloux de ceux qui s'en servaient. Ah, ce qu'il aurait aimé être à leur place, lui que personne ne remarquait… ! Dominer le monde des sorciers… Mais il n'avait de talent que les mains dans la terre. Alors il avait enfoui ses ambitions grandioses et ses rêves de gloire, et avait peu à peu sombré dans une vie routinière envahie par la chlorophylle. Il s'était résigné à laisser le côté obscur de la magie aux autres. A un autre.

En effet, tandis que Neviolle devenait professeur et tombait dans l'oubli le plus profond – à part dans le domaine des plantes magiques, dans lequel ses travaux finirent par pousser ses confrères à le surnommer « le Botaniste » tant il se montrait brillant – un nouveau mage noir commençait à prendre de l'envergure.

Sans être un sorcier aussi vindicatif et cruel que Voldemort, celui-ci avait tout de même attiré l'attention du professeur Longcul, qui enviait malgré lui sa ténébreuse célébrité. Il était envoûté par son charisme. Cette classe innée, ce sourire en coin, cet air supérieur, orgueilleux… Neviolle n'avait rien de tout cela. Bien que la fin de la puberté lui ait accordé un bon mètre quatre-vingts, que le sport qu'il pratiquait régulièrement lui ait valu un corps bien modelé et qu'un soupçon d'orthodontie magique lui ait remis les dents en place (Dieu merci), il restait assez quelconque. Yeux marron, cheveux bruns coupés courts, vêtements ordinaires, rien ne le distinguait du commun des sorciers. Il aurait aimé avoir ces yeux bleus de glace, ces cheveux soyeux d'un blond presque blanc coiffés avec style, ce nez aigu…

Le professeur Longcul, prisonnier de sa vie trop tranquille, rongeait son frein.

* * *

><p>Neviolle rempotait une mandragore lorsqu'il sentit le courant d'air froid sur sa nuque. Un léger frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il pesta contre le loquet cassé de la porte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il le répare, avec l'hiver qui approchait…<p>

Il termina rapidement son travail, agacé. De toute façon, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et l'éclairage de la serre n'était pas suffisant pour continuer. Après un coup d'œil critique vers le pot de la mandragore, il fit tranquillement volte face pour se diriger vers la sortie… et resta figé par la stupeur.

Ce n'était pas le vent qui avait ouvert le battant. C'était _quelqu'un_.

Mais qui, _qui_ lui aurait rendu visite ? Personne ne connaissait son adresse, pas même sa grand-mère.

Le quelqu'un regardait nonchalamment autour de lui. C'était un homme, vêtu d'un élégant costume de velours vert sombre qui se mariait à la perfection avec le décor végétal, et mettait en valeur un corps mince et élancé. Il portait une cape assortie repliée sur un de ses bras. Le visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un chapeau noir et Neviolle ne put distinguer que la silhouette d'un menton étroit, et l'éclat d'une dent dévoilée par un sourire. Une fine canne d'ébène à pommeau d'argent complétait l'allure. Le nouveau venu referma la porte derrière lui d'un léger coup de pied, et le déclic du battant se remettant en place tira Neviolle de sa surprise. Le botaniste déglutit. Quel riche inconnu mettrait les pieds dans sa petite maison campagnarde – à une telle heure, par-dessus le marché – et pour quelle raison ?!

« Hum, euh, bonsoir, bredouilla-t-il en essuyant ses mains terreuses sur son tablier déjà maculé. Vous… vous cherchez quelque chose ?

L'homme promena son regard autour de lui encore quelques instants, son visage se refusant toujours à la lumière.

- Bonsoir, _Professeur_ Longcul, finit-il par répondre d'une voix de miel.

Neviolle eut le souffle coupé… Cette voix, ce ton… Non, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Je suis dans le besoin d'un botaniste expérimenté, continua l'inconnu, imperturbable. Je viens parler affaires. Je crains de ne pas m'être fait annoncer – je suis très occupé, voyez-vous, et j'aime la discrétion.

Affaires ? Neviolle resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais été contacté par des particuliers. Il était prof, et expérimentait dans son coin, mais n'offrait pas de services.

- Je… – le professeur dut se racler la gorge pour pouvoir continuer – J'allais fermer la serre. Je peux… vous proposer une tasse de thé chez moi, peut-être ?

- Très volontiers. » conclut l'homme en hochant gracieusement la tête.

Obnubilé par cette voix suave, cette silhouette sombre et fine, le professeur Longcul guida maladroitement son hôte à l'intérieur de sa maison, et lui offrit un siège à côté de la cheminée avant de se hâter dans la cuisine.

Il refusait encore d'y croire. Qu'est-ce _qu'il _ferait ici ? Longcul prépara fébrilement le thé, et revint dans le salon. L'homme s'était débarrassé de sa cape et de son chapeau, qu'il avait accrochés à une patère dans un coin de la pièce. Face à l'âtre, il était de trois-quarts dos par rapport au botaniste.

S'il ne vit donc pas Neviolle pâlir, rougir, puis pâlir de nouveau, le professeur, lui, pouvait enfin voir sa tête. Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher, et il posa le plateau sur la table à proximité, avant de s'y appuyer lui-même de crainte que ses genoux ne lâchent. Comment avait-il pu nier l'évidence ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu au premier coup d'œil, même dans la pénombre de la serre au couchant ?

Il était pourtant impossible de se tromper. La peau pâle, le profil acéré, le nez pointu, et les cheveux… ces cheveux presque blancs, animés par les reflets du feu, soigneusement coiffés en arrière… Cette grâce presque animale, reptilienne…

« Malfroy… » souffla Neviolle, incrédule, effrayé, fasciné.

* * *

><p>Sa voix avait sonné bizarrement. A peine audible, légèrement rauque. Il déglutit difficilement. L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, des yeux incroyablement clairs et perçants, et sourit lentement, prédateur.<p>

« Longcul. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas me reconnaître, ricana-t-il.

Le botaniste dut se retenir de se mordre la lèvre. Ce rictus en coin, ce regard qui le clouait sur place… ! _Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?_ songea-t-il amèrement. _Tu es la seule raison qui me pousse à rester en contact avec le monde des sorciers. Je ne vis que pour toi, dans l'espoir insensé de gravir les échelons des Forces du Mal pour être à ta place, ou mieux, à tes côtés…_

- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, répliqua-t-il seulement, l'air plus décontracté qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Et tu es célèbre, maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

- Tristement célèbres, auraient dit certains, reprit Malfroy, un sourcil levé. Je n'ai encore tué personne – j'en ai l'intention, je le concède, les Sang-de-Bourbe deviennent vraiment trop nombreux – mais les gens sont déjà affolés… Mage noir ! Un peu de nécromancie, et tout le monde perd l'esprit… Mais je vois que tu brûles de demander pourquoi je suis ici. Eh bien, demande, ordonna-t-il de sa voix enjôleuse.

Neviolle ne put qu'obéir à l'injonction, et il s'assit lentement en face de Malfroy.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Le sourire du mage noir s'élargit.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je viens parler affaires. J'ai une commande à te passer – une commande spéciale qui servira mes projets, ben entendu…

- Une commande, répéta Longcul, perplexe. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de plantes ? Tu refais la décoration de ton manoir ?

- Ne tombe pas dans l'ironie facile. Les végétaux peuvent avoir des pouvoirs extraordinaires, et tu es très bien placé pour le savoir, si j'en crois tes dernières publications.

A ces mots, les yeux de Neviolle s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu… tu lis mes… mes publications ? Les papiers mal rédigés qui paraissent dans des revues inconnues qui n'intéressent que les botanistes et les minutes des conférences du _Salon Végétal Annuel des Sorciers_ ? _Toi_ ?!

Mais l'intéressé balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.

- Il faut bien que je me renseigne sur les personnes que j'ai l'intention d'embaucher.

- Embaucher, répéta bêtement Longcul. Tu me proposes un emploi ? Attends, je commence à peine à comprendre. Tu es certainement – Neviolle eut un petit rire, incrédule – certainement la personne qui m'a dit le plus grand nombre de fois que j'étais inutile. Tu as besoin de _moi _?

- Ah, Longcul, Longcul, _à Poudlard_, tu m'étais inutile. Je ne pouvais pas décemment enrôler un Gryffondor – et un ami de _Potter_, par-dessus le marché. Mais je crois savoir que tu ne le fréquentes plus tellement. Et tu as maintenant toutes les compétences nécessaires. Je note que tu n'as pas refusé tout net de m'aider, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son rictus.

Neviolle haussa les épaules, essayant de rester détendu. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il continue à le regarder avec ce sourire.

- Je ne refuse pas une offre d'emploi sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, répliqua-t-il.

- Intéressant. Tu veux dire que tu veux juger de mon projet avant de savoir si tu vas m'aider ou non ? Et si ce n'est pas trop _malfaisant_ à ton goût, tu vas accepter ?

- Je… Je crois que c'est ça que j'ai voulu dire, oui.

Malfroy soupira, et son sourire se fit légèrement moqueur.

- Je vois que les plantes n'ont pas amélioré ton intellect, Longcul. Réfléchis un instant. Crois-tu que je prendrais le risque de te dévoiler mon plan, et que tu refuses ? Non. Le moment est venu pour toi de choisir. Soit tu refuses de m'aider, et je m'en irai. Tu te demanderas éternellement ce que je voulais que tu fasses et tu regretteras certainement ta décision, mais ça te vaudra la vie sauve. Soit tu acceptes d'écouter mon offre, et tu n'auras alors d'autre possibilité qu'effectuer le travail… ou emporter le secret dans la tombe. »

Neviolle resta silencieux. Il se sentait presque triste. Sa décision avait été prise à l'instant où il avait reconnu Malfroy : il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Aveuglément. Même s'il y avait des vies en jeu, même s'il devait renier tous ses principes. Si c'était le prix à payer, il le paierait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Au mieux, Malfroy serait surpris, peut-être un peu déçu de n'avoir pas eu à lutter. Au pire, il trouverait ça suspect, et risquerait de retirer sa proposition.

Malfroy brisa le silence, et la réflexion du botaniste.

« Alors ?

- Je suis surpris que tu me laisses le choix, s'entendit répondre Neviolle sans réfléchir.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien… Je m'attendais à ce que le choix se réduise à travailler pour toi ou mourir. C'est magnanime de ta part de me laisser une porte de sortie…

Le mage noir dévoila une canine acérée, dans un sourire tordu qui coupa le souffle de Neviolle. Il tira nonchalamment sa baguette magique et posa délicatement la pointe sur le cœur du botaniste. Lentement – oh, si lentement – il remonta vers le cou pour caresser la jugulaire, contourna la mâchoire anguleuse, releva le menton… Neviolle avait désespérément besoin de toute son attention pour se retenir de laisser s'échapper un son indécent de sa gorge. Un neurone solitaire se demanda si Malfroy était conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, et resta sans réponse.

- J'ai l'intention de travailler avec des gens consentants, dit-il tranquillement. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie que tu travaille pour moi juste pour éviter la mort. Je veux que tu travailles pour moi parce que tu en as envie.

Sa baguette tenant toujours le visage de Neviolle vers le haut, Malfroy se leva et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre l'oreille du professeur.

- Si je devais quand même te tuer, je pourrais facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre, souffla-t-il. Mais je veux que ce soit toi.

Il se redressa soudainement, et rangea sa baguette. Neviolle sentait ses joues le brûler et peinait à respirer calmement alors Malfroy reprit la parole d'un ton parfaitement naturel.

- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé salaire, mais sache que si tu acceptes, je te fournirai tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour effectuer ta mission, indiqua-t-il. Et si tu la mènes à bien, ta récompense dépassera tous tes rêves les plus fous… »

Neviolle retint son souffle. Il ne comprenait pas comment Malfroy pouvait ne pas remarquer son état.

- Je...

Le botaniste se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas comment continuer sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux, vague tentative pour se soustraire au regard pénétrant du mage noir, et s'obligea à respirer calmement. _Après tout, il veut que j'accepte, non ?_ songea-t-il. _Et j'ai envie d'accepter. Alors à quoi bon faire semblant ?_

- J'accepte, annonça-t-il à voix haute.

Malfroy haussa un sourcil.

- Tu acceptes ? Tu mets ta vie en jeu ? Interrogea-t-il, mi-mielleux, mi-surpris.

- Non, rectifia Neviolle, un peu plus sûr de lui. J'accepte la mission. Je ne suis pas curieux de nature, Malfroy. Je pourrais très bien me passer de connaître tes plans – c'est d'ailleurs probablement ce que je devrais faire... – Mais non. Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas, tant que ce sera lié à la botanique, bien sûr.

Les yeux du mage noir étincelèrent, satisfaits.

- Intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui même, avant d'ajouter, à l'adresse de Neviolle : parfait. Passons aux choses sérieuses...

* * *

><p>Le professeur Longcul déglutit faiblement. Il sentait la situation lui glisser des mains – mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'est qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Dans quoi s'était-il engagé ? Il attendit la suite, mais Malfroy ne semblait pas décidé à parler tout de suite de ses projets.<p>

« J'ai faim, annonça le mage noir tout à trac, en se levant gracieusement de son fauteuil.

Le botaniste lui lança un regard ébahi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai faim, répéta Malfroy, l'air agacé. Pourquoi ne préparerais-tu pas un repas, et je pourrais t'expliquer ta mission tout en mangeant ? »

Neviolle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et haussa mollement les épaules en se remettant sur pieds. Au point où il en était, pourquoi ne pas faire la cuisine, hein ? Il masqua toutefois un mince sourire et soupira intérieurement. Si Malfroy savait tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour lui…

Le professeur se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi par son invité – soyons diplomates, appelons Malfroy un invité et non un hôte auto-incrusté indésirable – et se mit en quête d'ingrédients. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de manger beaucoup ou de prévoir plusieurs portions, Neviolle dénicha de quoi nourrir Malfroy, et ils s'attablèrent bientôt devant une épaisse soupe de légumes variés accompagnée de pain frais. Tout en remplissant les assiettes, le botaniste se félicita du coin potager qu'il avait aménagé dans sa serre.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir fait mieux, s'excusa-t-il machinalement, avant de se dire que ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas prévu de repas.

Malfroy écarta les excuses d'un geste impatient et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Ça ira, tu n'es pas un elfe de maison. Allons, trêve de bavardage, parlons peu mais parlons bien. Je suis certain que tu es impatient de savoir ce que tu as _aveuglément _accepté de faire pour moi…

Neviolle hocha la tête, manquant de s'étouffer sur son potage, et se maudit mentalement. N'avait-il donc aucun sang-froid ? Aucune dignité, pour s'être vendu – presque damné – pour un seul de ses regards ? Et être incapable de se contrôler, de garder un air neutre et impassible… Mais l'ancien Serpentard coupa court à ses réflexions.

- Bien, reprit-il, son regard pâle plongeant dans les yeux marron et troublés de son vis-à-vis, je sais que ton domaine de prédilection est le croisement d'espèces, si j'en crois l'enquête que j'ai menée à ton sujet. Et la lecture de tes articles m'a appris que tu étais particulièrement doué pour donner à tes nouvelles plantes des pouvoirs bien précis et calculés. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin : une plante avec un pouvoir spécial…

Soudain, Neviolle fut extrêmement concentré. Il était passionné par les végétaux, et malgré le contexte peu habituel dans lequel il se trouvait, la demande de Malfroy constituait un défi – un défi qu'il était tout prêt à relever. Il passait ses journées à étudier les plantes, et à en créer de nouvelles juste pour la science. Le professeur hocha la tête, invitant Malfroy à continuer.

- J'ai besoin d'une plante capable d'influencer les sentiments des gens qui la consommeront. Peu importe sous quelle forme – ingestion, infusion, inhalation, que sais-je…

Le botaniste fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa concentration était happée par les lèvres fines de son interlocuteur, il se secoua et répondit, pensif :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Un simple filtre d'amour ne pourrait-il pas faire l'affaire ?

Mais Malfroy rejeta la suggestion en secouant la tête.

- Non. Un filtre d'amour, c'est un sort, c'est temporaire, c'est _faux_. Non, je veux que cette plante ait un effet _permanent, irréversible et immédiat_.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et retourna s'asseoir près du feu, laissant sur place un Longcul interloqué. Une plante à effet définitif, c'était impossible. Ça n'existait que dans les livres. Tout en réfléchissant, il débarrassa la table et rejoignit Malfroy devant la cheminée.

- Je peux poser une question ? s'entendit-il demander.

Le mage noir opina, son mince sourire supérieur de retour sur sa bouche pâle.

- Pourquoi ce pouvoir ? Quel intérêt pour un mage noir de posséder une telle plante ?

Une fraction de seconde, le sourire tomba. Trop peu de temps pour que Neviolle ne le remarque.

- Longcul, Longcul… Tout génie du mal qui se respecte aime être adulé – et a besoin d'adeptes. Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Grâce à cette plante, je pourrai disposer de sorciers désespérément enclins à m'obéir, pour un regard, pour une seconde d'attention…

Neviolle se retint de ricaner tristement en entendant la parfaite description de son cas, et marmonna un vague acquiescement. Puis il se releva, pour tenter de masquer son trouble et se donner une contenance.

- Du thé ? proposa-t-il, bien plus nonchalant qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

- Volontiers.

Il allait passer la porte de la cuisine lorsque Malfroy le rappela.

- Longcul !

- Oui, eut le temps de dire Neviolle en faisant volte-face, avant de rester figé devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Malfroy le fixait de ses yeux glacés, installé négligemment – élégamment vautré – dans son fauteuil. Ses longues jambes croisées et son menton posé sur le dos d'une main blanche, le mage noir lui décocha un sourire de prédateur affamé. Et sa voix fut d'une douceur exquise, basse, suave, imperceptiblement rauque, une vibration profonde qui prit Neviolle aux tripes lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Tu vas me faire cette plante, Longcul. »

Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était un simple fait énoncé calmement. Jambes flageolantes, cœur battant, joues enflammées et souffle égaré, Neviolle ne put prononcer qu'un mot. Il le murmura, et tout son corps le hurla avec lui.

« Oui. »

* * *

><p><strong>Mais quel suspense insoutenable !<br>Ne vous en faites pas, je poste le deuxième (et dernier) chapitre ce soir aussi ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Plante Magique

**Et voilà, ça n'a pas pris longtemps ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**Flo'wTralala**

* * *

><p>Neviolle reposa son sécateur avec un soupir, et s'essuya le front avec sa manche, y laissant une traînée terreuse. Son regard, fixé sur son ouvrage, se perdit à travers la vitre de la serre, et le botaniste s'appuya à la table de travail. Les quelques derniers jours semblaient couverts de brume. Depuis que Malfroy avait fait irruption dans cette même serre tout juste une semaine plus tôt, la routine avait été chamboulée les repères, les habitudes, tout avait disparu.<p>

Le jeune professeur tenta de comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Malfroy lui avait demandé de travailler pour lui, et il avait accepté. Le mage noir avait insisté pour qu'il commence tout de suite à élaborer la nouvelle plante, et pour pouvoir suivre l'avancée des travaux, il s'était installé chez lui. Simplement. Et Neviolle s'était attaqué à sa nouvelle mission.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? »<p>

Neviolle sursauta, puis serra les dents. Comme d'habitude, Malfroy était entré dans la serre silencieusement, le surprenant au beau milieu de son travail. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'y habitue.

Il sentit le jeune mage noir se pencher par-dessus son épaule, son souffle effleurant un instant son cou, et dut résister à l'envie de frissonner. Pour la énième fois en six jours, il se posa les deux mêmes questions. _Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais, et si oui, est-ce que tu fais exprès de me déconcentrer ?_ Et pour la énième fois en six jours, il resta sans réponse.

Le silence s'étira, lui rappelant que Malfroy attendait une réponse. Neviolle s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

« Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas exactement ce que le blond voulait savoir.

- Alors cela fait bientôt une semaine que je te vois travailler. Tu as l'air très occupé, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avancer bien vite, expliqua Malfroy en haussant les épaules. Saurais-tu me donner une idée du délai avant que je puisse espérer obtenir des résultats ?

Neviolle ne put retenir un regard agacé. Sa vie au milieu des plantes lui avait appris la patience, et les gens pressés – mages noirs ou non, séduisants ou non – avaient tendance à l'irriter rapidement. Il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer lorsqu'il répondit, incertain de la réaction que pourrait avoir Malfroy.

- Le croisement de plantes, magiques ou non, et d'ailleurs la botanique en général, est une science lente. Les plantes ont besoin de temps pour arriver à maturité, de façon à pouvoir être croisées à nouveau. Et lors de croisement d'espèces, l'utilisation d'engrais magique accélérateur de croissance peut avoir une influence sur le pouvoir du végétal obtenu. Donc tant que le pollen n'est pas formé, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Par ailleurs, plus le pouvoir recherché est précis et puissant, plus il sera difficile à obtenir, et le nombre de croisements en sera augmenté d'autant. Et un pouvoir permanent… ! Ce n'est même pas censé exister – excepté concernant les poisons violents, il y a difficilement plus permanent et irréversible que la mort. Bref, même avec mon expérience dans le domaine, ta plante sera longue à réaliser.

Malfroy pinça les lèvres, et s'appuya au plan de travail.

- Je ne me montrais pas impatient, répliqua-t-il, je m'intéressais seulement à ton travail et tes méthodes. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, ici. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Ou est-ce que cela concerne des secrets bien gardés par les botanistes ?

- Il n'y a pas de secret pour la botanique. Le tout, c'est d'être inventif, de comprendre comment fonctionnent les plantes et surtout, _surtout_, d'être patient. Cette semaine, j'ai établi un plan de croisement. C'est-à-dire que j'ai listé toutes les espèces déjà existantes dont je vais avoir besoin, puis l'ordre dans lequel je vais effectuer les mélanges et en quelle quantités. Les pots devant toi contiennent chacun une pousse mâle et une pousse femelle de chaque plante que j'ai sélectionnée. Lorsqu'elles seront prêtes à se reproduire, je pourrai commencer à les croiser. Il n'y a plus qu'à patienter maintenant. »

Malfroy hocha la tête, et resta silencieux, permettant à Neviolle de se reconcentrer. Le jeune professeur se replongea dans l'épais volume qu'il consultait avant l'arrivée du Serpentard, _Plantes magiques rares et leurs pouvoirs_, par Bertie Yeull. De temps à autre, il griffonnait quelques mots sur un parchemin déjà couvert de notes, de schémas gribouillés à la va-vite et de taches de terreau. Au bout de longues minutes, il releva enfin le nez de son travail et s'aperçut que Malfroy avait quitté la serre, et que la nuit semblait s'être installée depuis longtemps. Le botaniste soupira en se redressant, étirant son dos resté trop longtemps courbé, et émit un faible râle lorsque ses vertèbres craquèrent. Puis il boucha son encrier, essuya sa plume sur son tablier avant de le retirer et de le poser en vrac sur la table.

* * *

><p>Les quelques mois suivants passèrent à toute vitesse, rapprochant Neviolle de l'échéance. Un soir, alors qu'il avait encore tardé à quitter la serre, il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence. La plante magique était prête.<p>

« J'hésitais à venir te chercher, lança Malfroy avec un regard perçant lancé par-dessus la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Neviolle venait tout juste de refermer la porte derrière lui, et il déglutit difficilement. Les yeux de Malfroy lui donnaient toujours l'impression de ne rien pouvoir cacher. Pourtant, le mage noir semblait toujours ignorer l'effet qu'il produisait sur le professeur…

- Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter au point où j'en étais, s'excusa le botaniste. Tu m'as attendu pour manger ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'était devenu la question rituelle. Tandis que Neviolle travaillait toute la journée dans la serre, Malfroy vaquait à ses occupations de mage noir (allez savoir en quoi ça consiste exactement d'être le Maître des Forces du Mal…), et ils restaient plutôt indépendants malgré leur cohabitation.

- Non, Longcul, il est presque minuit… depuis que tu as modifié l'éclairage de ton atelier, tu reviens de plus en plus tard. Alors j'ai mangé sans toi. Mais je t'ai laissé une part.

Neviolle repassa dans le salon quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de thé. Malfroy lui jeta un œil interrogateur, mais Longcul haussa les épaules.

- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas te coucher tout de suite, euh… J'ai comme qui dirait quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Le mage noir replia son journal, son habituel sourire narquois prenant place sur ses lèvres.

- Quelque chose à m'annoncer ? répéta-t-il, mielleux. Y aurait-il du nouveau au milieu de la verdure ?

Longcul tenta de ne pas de laisser démonter – ni distraire par le sourire dévastateur de son vis-à-vis – et répondit après s'être raclé consciencieusement la gorge.

- Eh bien… En effet. La plante que tu m'as demandée est prête.

Malfroy haussa un sourcil, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Vraiment ? Je veux voir ça. »

Neviolle hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre dans la serre jusqu'au plan de travail. Celui-ci avait été entièrement rangé et nettoyé par le botaniste, et ne portait plus qu'un unique pot en terre cuite, contenant _la_ plante. Malfroy s'en approcha, l'observa longuement, tout en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

Le végétal créé par Neviolle était à la fois repoussant et étrangement beau. Une épaisse tige épineuse, d'un vert tirant sur le brun, portait de larges feuilles dentelées pourpres. L'ensemble aurait pu sembler particulièrement vénéneux sans la large fleur d'un blanc presque pur, dont la forme rappelait celle du lotus.

« Intéressant, murmura le mage noir. Longcul, reprit-il plus haut, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle est prête ?

Neviolle hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai testée. Il y a longtemps que la magie a trouvé d'autres moyens que les cobayes humains pour essayer les nouveautés, je n'ai donc pas eu à chercher un volontaire…

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que l'effet est permanent ?

- Eh bien, d'après mes calculs, la durée de l'effet n'est pas exactement infinie, c'est impossible à obtenir, mais elle dépasse largement la durée d'une vie humaine. Et l'effet en soi est impossible à contrer avec des sorts classiques. Seul un antidote fabriqué à partir de la même plante peut inverser le sort.

- Explique-moi comment s'en servir, demanda Malfroy, ses yeux passant de la fleur à Neviolle qui se racla la gorge.

- Ce sont les feuilles qui sont utiles. Il faut préparer une décoction et la distiller pour récupérer l'essence de la plante. Ensuite, une goutte diluée dans n'importe quelle boisson ou nourriture suffit. Le goût et l'odeur sont normalement très faibles. Crue, la plante entière est probablement mortelle. Les fleurs peuvent permettre de préparer un contre sort, au cas où tu aies envie de libérer quelqu'un.

- Mmh, acquiesça Malfroy, pensif.

- Pour l'instant, continua Neviolle, je n'ai que deux plants. Celui-ci, et le pot qui est là-bas. Il faut garder les fleurs intactes si tu veux en avoir plus, d'autant que la quantité d'essence obtenue est assez faible par rapport au volume initial des feuilles.

- Pour l'instant, ces plants suffiront. Tu as déjà effectué la distillation ?

Neviolle eut un sourire triste en pensant à toutes les personnes qui seraient bientôt dans le même cas que lui, désespérant d'obtenir un de ces regards perçants ou un sourire en coin de la part de Malfroy.

- Oui. » finit-il pas répondre en tendant une fiole au mage noir.

La petite bouteille était pleine d'un liquide trouble, un peu laiteux, et bouchée par un morceau de liège scellé par de la cire verte. Malfroy la saisit délicatement, ses doigts pâles frôlant ceux de Neviolle, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire satisfait. Neviolle frissonna.

* * *

><p>La fin de la mission du botaniste était arrivée, et Malfroy allait très certainement quitter bientôt sa maison. Neviolle s'était habitué à la présence du séduisant mage noir chez lui, et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir. Mais il n'avait également aucun moyen de le retenir…<p>

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait.

Quelques jours après avoir reçu la fiole des mains de Neviolle, le Serpentard était toujours là. Il avait simplement déclaré « devoir préparer son départ avec soin avant de retrouver son véritable quartier général », et Neviolle appréhendait le jour où il serait finalement prêt. Comment allait-il faire face ? Retrouver sa routine, n'avoir rien à faire en rentrant de ses cours, replonger dans la solitude, et sentir plus violemment que jamais l'absence de ces yeux glacés qui le fixaient sans relâche, l'absence de ce sourire incroyable ?

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur repas et que le jeune professeur était allé s'installer devant la cheminée et fixait les flammes d'un air absent, Malfroy vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à lui et lui tendit une des deux tasses de thé qu'il portait.

« Oh, merci, dit Neviolle, surpris par l'attention – depuis que Malfroy était là, il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider.

- Pas de quoi » répliqua distraitement le blond en prenant une gorgée de sa propre tasse.

Le mage noir déplia la _Gazette du Sorcier_ (gros titre : _Cinquième mois – Malfroy le Fourbe a-t-il abandonné la quête des Forces du Mal ou est-ce une de ses nouvelles Fourberies ?_) et jeta un coup d'œil à Neviolle avant de se plonger dans le journal. Le botaniste finit par détacher son regard du feu et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais juste avant de les y tremper, il s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils, puis la baissa pour regarder son thé.

« Malfroy, commença-t-il, hésitant, je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre…

Le mage noir releva les yeux de son journal et nota immédiatement le regard intrigué du Gryffondor. Pour la première fois, les yeux pâles se troublèrent, mais reprirent rapidement leur éclat.

- Tu pensais que je ne remarquerais rien ? demanda Neviolle, toujours perplexe.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était indétectable, répondit simplement l'autre d'une voix neutre – non, avec un soupçon d'agacement.

Neviolle eut un rire bref et lança un demi-sourire à son vis-à-vis.

- Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait des mois que je travaille sur cette plante, je l'ai distillée moi-même. Il m'est impossible de ne pas remarquer l'odeur, si faible soit-elle. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il machinalement, et fit le geste de reposer sa tasse.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Malfroy pointait sa baguette magique sur lui, menaçant.

- Bois.

Le botaniste resta figé. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête et posa des yeux incertains sur Malfroy, son mince sourire incrédule flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne voyais vraiment rien, alors, murmura-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea le blond, méfiant.

Neviolle rit doucement, un peu gêné, un peu soulagé, un peu déçu. Il posa sa tasse, sentit la pointe de la baguette de Malfroy se poser sur son cœur.

- Il n'y a absolument aucun intérêt à ce que je boive cette tasse de thé, Malfroy. Je ne pensais pas avoir réussi à être si discret, mais il faut croire que tu n'as quand même rien remarqué. A ton tour de réfléchir une seconde. Je suis un Gryffondor. Pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, j'étais dans le camp adverse. Pendant nos études, tu as toujours été une des personnes les plus cruelles envers moi, et tu étais un des pires ennemis de mes meilleurs amis. Et pourtant, quand tu es arrivé ici, je t'ai reconnu, et je ne t'ai pas mis à la porte ou vendu. Non, je t'ai accueilli, je t'ai hébergé, j'ai renié toutes mes convictions, tous mes principes pour le projet que tu m'as confié, et pourquoi ? Pour _toi._ Ce n'est pas par ennui que j'ai accepté de travailler sous tes ordres. C'est à cause de toi, de tes foutus yeux bleus et de ton sourire, de ta façon de me parler, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait presque que tu es surpris ! »

Neviolle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, et s'aperçut qu'il avait haussé le ton plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva, écartant la baguette de Malfroy, puis lui tourna le dos. _Sinon, tu pouvais aussi boire ta tasse de thé sans rien dire, et la plante n'aurait eu aucun effet sur toi… Là, tu t'es vendu, mon vieux,_ songea-t-il, attendant la réaction.

Mais Malfroy resta silencieux longtemps, et Neviolle finit par se retourner… et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Le mage noir s'était levé et s'était avancé silencieusement jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos. Le regard de glace se plongea dans les yeux bruns et troublés.

« Pourquoi avoir cherché à me droguer, _moi_ ? Je travaillais déjà pour toi, de toute façon. Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais être adoré par autant d'adeptes que possible, ajouta Neviolle, décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter par Malfroy maintenant qu'il s'était dévoilé.

Le mage noir haussa les épaules.

- Je t'ai menti, fit-il simplement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du professeur. Tu aurais dû t'y attendre, non ? Après tout, il paraît qu'on me surnomme « le Fourbe ».

Ils se tenaient à moins d'un pas l'un de l'autre, tous deux incroyablement nerveux et s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détendu.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont l'adoration m'intéressait, continua Malfroy à voix basse. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'elle m'était _acquise_ ! cracha-t-il.

Chacun avança imperceptiblement, leurs yeux échangeant des éclairs. Colère et hésitation mêlées.

- Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai travaillé cinq mois pour rien ? demanda Neviolle, entre incrédulité et agacement.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, grommela Malfroy, déstabilisé.

Soudain, les trente centimètres qui les séparaient encore furent de trop. Neviolle avança d'un pas, saisit la nuque du blond d'une main ferme, et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Malfroy. Sans aucune douceur, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ignorant le cri de douleur étouffé, donna un coup de langue, demandant à entrer. Il sentit le corps du blond se tendre un instant, hésiter, puis deux mains agripper ses épaules avec force. Les lèvres fines du mage noir s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper une respiration un peu brusque. Neviolle posa sa deuxième main sur la taille de Malfroy, attaquant l'exploration de sa bouche d'une langue exigeante. Lorsque le Serpentard émit un râle désespéré du fond de sa gorge, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, le brun interrompit le baiser mais garda sa prise à l'arrière de la tête de Malfroy, maintenant la proximité de leurs visages, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

Une étincelle s'était allumée dans le regard du botaniste, et pour une fois, ce fut sa bouche qui se tordit en un rictus narquois devant les yeux écarquillés du mage noir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il lentement, je ne travaille pas gratuitement. J'ai accompli la mission. Et tu m'as promis une récompense qui dépasserait mes rêves les plus fous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Malfroy essaya de retrouver son sourire habituel. Un coin des lèvres relevé, une dent dénudée brillant entre ses lèvres fines, les yeux pleins d'insolence. Impossible. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée, et ne put articuler que deux petits mots.

- En effet.

Neviolle dominait Malfroy de quelques centimètres, et se pencha vers l'oreille de celui-ci. Il sentit le blond réprimer un frisson et son sourire s'accentua. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir à présent, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cette occasion. Collant ses lèvres contre la peau du Serpentard, il murmura :

- Je pense que tu sais de quoi – ou de qui – j'ai envie…

Malfroy inspira brusquement, son cœur accélérant sans prévenir. La main du jeune professeur, déjà solidement arrimée sur sa taille, se resserra encore, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de son flanc à travers sa chemise, et Malfroy dut retenir un gémissement.

- Longcul… réussit-il à dire avant que Neviolle ne reprenne sa bouche en otage.

Le blond referma les yeux, se concentrant sur les lèvres fermes contre les siennes, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux, la force tranquille qui se dégageait du botaniste. Il enlaça Neviolle, ses mains s'accrochant à ses omoplates, à son dos, à ses épaules, ne sachant où se fixer, voulant tout toucher à la fois. Lorsque les lèvres du brun quittèrent les siennes pour s'occuper de son cou, plongeant dans le creux de sa mâchoire et mordillant le lobe de son oreille, Malfroy dut se concentrer pour ne pas oublier de respirer.

- Longcul, répéta-t-il, la voix hachée, je… salaire accordé… »

Le botaniste n'attendit pas de se le faire répéter deux fois. Du bout de la langue, avec de légers coups de dents, il contourna la mâchoire du blond, le creux de son cou, suçota la jonction avec son épaule. La main qui tenait sa tête descendit sur son flanc, passant de la nuque à la gorge, puis au torse de Malfroy, s'arrêtant sur sa hanche, le pouce jouant avec le haut de son pantalon. Neviolle revint nouer sa langue à celle du blond, et commença à le faire reculer à travers la pièce, le guidant vers sa chambre. Malfroy trébucha à plusieurs reprises, plus concentré sur la bouche avide du jeune botaniste que sur ses pieds, et ne resta debout que grâce au bras que celui-ci avait passé autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Neviolle poussa la porte avec son dos, entra et la referma en y plaquant Malfroy.

L'impact contre le bois et le corps du brun pressé contre le sien arrachèrent à Malfroy un gémissement particulièrement bruyant, et Neviolle ricana doucement, prédateur. Il colla ses hanches à celles du blond, et tous deux haletèrent brusquement, sentant l'excitation de l'autre.

Malfroy était complètement à la merci de Longcul, maîtrisé par ses mains habiles, et ne semblait aucunement s'en soucier. Neviolle s'attaqua bientôt aux boutons de la chemise de Malfroy, les défaisant un à un, lentement, en savourant la respiration désordonnée de celui-ci. Il baissa la tête pour embrasser son cou, cherchant les points sensibles, goûtant la peau pâle, et Malfroy ne put rien faire d'autre que pencher sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge avec un soupir. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du brun, recherchant le contact, mais Neviolle résista, le réduisant à un léger effleurement qui menaçait de rendre Malfroy fou. Le brun se dégagea des mains demandeuses, et fit glisser la chemise désormais entièrement ouverte le long des bras de Malfroy. Il saisit ensuite ses poignets, les remonta au-dessus de sa tête et les plaqua contre le battant d'une main, l'autre triturant délibérément la boucle de sa ceinture. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Malfroy, se délectant du trouble et du désir dans les iris pâles, et s'humecta les lèvres délicatement. Le blond suivit le mouvement des yeux, peinant à respirer sans bruit.

Il abandonna tout espoir de discrétion lorsque Neviolle commença à descendre le long de son torse, sa bouche mordillant au passage un téton, donnant un coup de langue le long d'une côte, mordant la peau souple du flanc. Le brun se retrouva finalement à genoux devant Malfroy, et lui lança un regard suggestif, un sourcil levé, le sourire en coin. Il ouvrit rapidement la ceinture, puis défit les boutons, et prit son temps pour descendre le pantalon jusqu'à mi-hauteur des cuisses de Malfroy.

Le blond avait gardé ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de les baisser lorsque Neviolle commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres, ferma les yeux, étouffant à peine les sons rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis que l'autre le caressait lentement à travers le tissu.

« Longcul… Tu veux ma mort… ? parvint-il à prononcer, la voix rauque.

Neviolle ricana pour toute réponse, et tira le caleçon vers le bas le plus lentement qu'il put, libérant Malfroy du vêtement qui était devenu particulièrement trop serré. Puis, toujours avec une lenteur délibérée, il traça une ligne de la pointe de sa langue le long de la peau si sensible, et Malfroy ne put étouffer un cri.

- Longc… hoqueta-t-il lorsque celui-ci le prit dans sa bouche.

Puis il ne put plus rien dire, son cerveau déconnectant sa capacité à avoir des pensées construites. Neviolle avait entamé un mouvement de va et vient régulier, et tout ce qui traversait la tête de Malfroy était une litanie de _Neviolle, oui, plus, oh, comme ça, encore, Longcul, plus vite…_

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, le jeune professeur accéléra progressivement, et les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux se crispèrent peu à peu. Mais juste avant que le corps de Malfroy ne se contracte entièrement, Neviolle le relâcha – avec un bruit mouillé particulièrement obscène – et se redressa. Malfroy le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc et rempli de frustration, et resta immobile pendant que Neviolle ôtait son pull et son t-shirt d'un seul coup, puis arrachait presque son jean, restant en sous-vêtements. Puis il revint se coller contre Malfroy, mais lui refusa toujours le contact qu'il recherchait, obtenant un grognement agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? le taquina le brun.

Il accorda à Malfroy la pression et le mouvement qu'il voulait, puis recula à nouveau, ricanant. Le blond lui renvoya un regard noir et une plainte.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux, grogna-t-il en saisissant la taille du botaniste. C'est _ça_, dit-il fermement en baissant le boxer d'un geste vif.

Neviolle se dégagea du vêtement devenu inutile et cette fois se pressa sans restriction contre Malfroy, soupirant au contact de la peau nue contre la sienne. Il enlaça Malfroy, ses mains voyageant sur son dos, ses fesses, ses épaules, et recommença à l'embrasser, le tirant vers le lit. Au moment d'atteindre le sommier, Neviolle se retourna, plaçant Malfroy dos au matelas, et le poussa en arrière. Il le regarda s'étaler sur le lit une seconde, puis grimpa à sa suite et s'allongea sur lui.

- Oh, Malfroy, murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

Le blond répondit en glissant une main entre eux, et commença à caresser le botaniste. Neviolle s'appuya sur un coude pour lui laisser de la place, sa main libre rejoignant celle du blond. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts autour de leurs deux membres, et mirent quelques secondes avant de synchroniser leurs mouvements.

La tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de Malfroy, Neviolle étouffa ses gémissements en mordant la peau pâle du blond, laissant des marques violacées. Le mage noir sentait son abdomen se contracter lentement, et il accéléra le rythme de leurs mains. Il entendit la voix de Longcul, rauque et pantelante contre sa gorge.

- Malfroy, oui, oh, bordel, Malf… »

Son mot se termina dans un cri inarticulé, et ce fut suffisant pour que Malfroy le rejoigne. Le blond sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa main et son estomac avant que leurs doigts ne se détachent et que Neviolle ne s'effondre sur lui.

* * *

><p>Leurs respirations se calmèrent lentement, leurs deux corps toujours enlacés. Le visage niché dans le creux du cou du blond, Neviolle reprit peu à peu conscience de la situation, et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. <em>Est-ce que je viens vraiment de faire ce que je viens de faire ? <em>s'interrogea-t-il, appréhendant la réaction de Malfroy lorsque celui-ci déciderait de réagir. Il resta immobile, attendant un signe.

Mais Malfroy était tout aussi pétrifié. Le poids du corps du botaniste sur le sien l'ancrait confortablement dans le matelas, son souffle caressait sa nuque, et il aurait voulu rester comme ça des heures, savourant la sensation de la peau nue contre la sienne… mais il sentit Neviolle se crisper légèrement. Le silence se fit pesant alors qu'il était chaud et agréable la seconde d'avant. Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Finalement, Longcul décida de briser la glace. Leur câlin était devenu tendu et maladroit, embarrassé. Il se redressa sur un coude, et jeta un œil à Malfroy. Celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouverts, résolument fixés sur le plafond, et la bouche pincée en une ligne étroite. Sa mâchoire était visiblement serrée. Le jeune professeur fronça le nez, ne sachant pas exactement commencer, mais il se lança. Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux se lance.

« Malfroy, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement.

- Mmh.

- Tu comptes rester là sans bouger à m'ignorer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Malfroy détacha ses yeux des poutres du plafond et arrêta un regard troublé sur Neviolle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua le blond, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Neviolle sourit timidement, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Il finit par se lever et alla ramasser leurs sous-vêtements. Il tendit le sien à Malfroy avant de se rhabiller lui-même.

- Mets-toi sous la couette, et laisse-moi de la place. Je commence à avoir froid. »

Le blond renfila rapidement son boxer avant d'obéir. Neviolle vint s'installer à côté de lui, et se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu as monté tout un stratagème pour pouvoir me droguer et faire en sorte que je tombe désespérément amoureux de toi plutôt que de… je ne sais pas, tenter n'importe quelle approche plus conventionnelle ?

Malfroy lui lança un regard mi-agacé, mi-timide.

- Les chances pour que tu acceptes mes avances dans un cadre conventionnel étaient à peu près nulles, voire négatives. Et je suis un Serpentard, pas un foutu Gryffondor comme toi. Ce qui signifie que je suis rusé, mais pas courageux. J'ai donc utilisé mon cerveau et ma force de persuasion plutôt que de venir frapper à ta porte en disant « Hé, tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais ton pire ennemi pendant toutes nos études, et je suis recherché pour nécromancie… Je peux t'offrir une Bièraubeurre ? »

Neviolle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la meilleure phrase d'accroche que j'aie entendue.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué pour ça.

- Ça ? Tu veux dire doué pour la séduction ?

Malfroy hocha la tête, et Neviolle leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils menacèrent de s'envoler de surprise.

- Tu te moques de moi. Ou tu es encore plus aveugle que ce que je croyais. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai passé ces cinq derniers mois à me retenir de te sauter dessus et de te faire… eh bien, exactement ce qu'on vient de faire ?! Cette façon de parler que tu as, à mi-chemin entre la menace et le flirt, et ton espèce de sourire en coin démoniaque, ah ! Et tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'es pas doué pour la séduction ?

Malfroy lui adressa le sourire en question.

- Alors je t'ai vraiment fait travailler pour rien… Mince, maintenant on a une plante surpuissante sur les bras, et je n'ai même pas pu m'en servir. Je ne saurai jamais si elle fonctionne vraiment. Si ça se trouve tu as créé un pissenlit parfaitement inutile, et je ne le saurai jamais.

Neviolle ricana.

- Les pissenlits ne sont pas inutiles. C'est bon en salade.

Malfroy resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux qui se transforma en fou rire. Neviolle ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre.

- Saleté de botaniste… » grommela-t-il lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et recommencèrent à rire doucement.

Le silence revint peu à peu, plus détendu, et Neviolle se rapprocha, avant de rouler sur le dos. Il étendit le bras et Malfroy comprit l'invitation. Le Serpentard se glissa dans les bras de Neviolle, la tête posée sur son torse et une main sur son ventre. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que la plante a marché, même si je n'ai pas bu cette tasse, dit Neviolle, pensif. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'en faire boire, on en serait encore à se tourner autour.

Malfroy se redressa légèrement, et étira son cou pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Neviolle. Il prit son temps pour l'embrasser, l'urgence de la première fois s'étant évaporée, et sentit le brun répondre tranquillement au baiser, chacun goûtant l'autre sans précipitation. Il finit par reculer, mais suffisamment peu pour que leurs nez se frôlent.

- Neviolle… Il n'y a pas que la plante qui a marché. Tout mon plan a fonctionné, finalement, et il commençait bien avant d'arriver chez toi. Je ne suis pas un adepte des Forces du Mal. Je n'ai jamais fait de nécromancie et je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne. Mais il me fallait un prétexte pour te demander de travailler pour moi. La seule chose malhonnête que j'aie faite, c'est de soudoyer les rédacteurs de la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ pour qu'ils mettent ces informations dans leur journal.

Le botaniste le regarda longuement, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir, mais refusa de tomber dans le sentimentalisme soulagé – _mon amant n'est pas un tueur en série résurrecteur de cadavres mondieumondieumondieu c'est un sorcier honnête et je pourrai vivre normalement avec lui sans avoir peur que les Aurors ne me l'enlèvent _– et se décida à lui lancer un grand sourire, vaguement narquois, avant de susurrer :

- Mince, moi qui étais prêt à conquérir le monde…

Malfroy émit un léger ricanement et se rallongea contre Neviolle.

- Tais-toi, sous-fifre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut dormir. On conquerra le monde demain.

- Demain je ne peux pas, j'ai des cours à donner, protesta le botaniste en étouffant un bâillement.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, marmonna Malfroy contre le torse de Neviolle. Mes vacances sont terminées et je dois retourner travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Mais comme je serai très ennuyé de ne rien avoir conquis pendant la journée, je passerai ma frustration sur toi en rentrant le soir, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sourire habituel.

- Très volontiers. Le monde peut bien attendre… »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... <strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Si vous avez une idée pour une autre _Aventure Botanique_ pour ce cher Neviolle, n'hésitez pas à me la proposer... ;)**


End file.
